


In My Veins

by bobbiejelly



Series: Kissing Eve [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alaska Is Just A Figure Of Speech For Good Sex, Angst, Beautiful, Best Friends, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eve Polastri and Villanelle | Oksana Astankova in Alaska, Everyone Is Gay, Except Not Actually In Alaska, F/F, Falling In Love, Fatal Attraction, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, First Time With Each Other, Fluff, Fools in Love, Forbidden Love, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Girl - Freeform, Girlfriends - Freeform, Girls in Love, Good Sex, Homosexual, Hot Sex, Hotel Room Sex, Hotel Sex, Hurt/Comfort, In My Veins, Killing Eve - Freeform, Kissing, Kissing Eve, Ladies in love, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Neck Kissing, Oh You're In My Veins And I Cannot Get You Out, One True Pairing, POV Lesbian Character, Rough Kissing, Sequel To "Do You Like Elton John", Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet, Sweet lady kisses, True Love, Useless Lesbians, Villanelle is Always A Villain But A Hero To Eve, girls, lady love, lovebirds, women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: “Eve Polastri always thought that her first-time sex with Villanelle would be rough; it isn’t. At all.”OR: Eve Polastri and Villanelle take a blood oath to each other.A sort-of sequel to "Do You Like Elton John".Some fighting, some crying, and then some hot, hot, hot, hotel room sex.F/F. Eve/Villanelle. Killing Eve. Fanfiction. Rated E for Explicit.Spoilers through KE-S3-E5-E6
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Kissing Eve [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749406
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. 0: AUTHOR'S NOTE - FEEL FREE TO SKIP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [X_StarK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_StarK/gifts), [HardSeltzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardSeltzer/gifts), [AgentSculderFBI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSculderFBI/gifts), [Mikachu84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikachu84/gifts), [Ares64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ares64/gifts), [Hotgitay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/gifts), [svtln](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtln/gifts), [bostonian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bostonian18/gifts), [SunsetSouvenir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetSouvenir/gifts), [OliviaMell241995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMell241995/gifts), [Thefandomsaretakingovermylife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefandomsaretakingovermylife/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [packrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/packrat/gifts), [Reviewer_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts), [behindthec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindthec/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Do You Like Elton John?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216628) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly). 
  * Inspired by [I Really Am Your Color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589651) by [heyitsathrowaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsathrowaway/pseuds/heyitsathrowaway). 
  * A translation of [In My Veins](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/636952) by bububushka. 
  * Inspired by [now we walk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498097) by [behindthec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindthec/pseuds/behindthec). 



> This work is gifted to those who commented & added kudos to "Do You Like Elton John?", the first Killing Eve work of the series "Kissing Eve", as well to heyitsathrowaway, who wrote the wonderful "I Really Am Your Color" which I love, and also Reviewer_Only who once suggested I watch Killing Eve in the first place. Enjoy, folks! You've definitely earned it and I cannot wait to hear what you think of this well-requested fanfiction! Also newly gifted to behindthec because "now we walk," is such a jam. Check it out in the inspired works!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PS. EDIT: THE REAL CHAPTER 1 IS NOW UP, PROCEED TO THE NEXT PAGE TO BEGIN !!!!!

* * *

**PS. EDIT: THE REAL CHAPTER 1 IS NOW UP, PROCEED TO THE NEXT PAGE TO BEGIN !!!!!**

* * *

The previous message, for your reading pleasure to bask at my embarrassment...

HELLO, FANS! MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES!!!!!

This is a draft that was posted accidentally.

* * *

It's currently being written, but while you wait please read:

####  [Do You Like Elton John?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216628)

(This work's prequel.)

  
Thanks for your patience, folks, the REAL Chapter 1 is coming soon I promise!

####  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)

* * *

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This work has been translated with permission from its original form - here as you are reading it - from the original author (me, bobbiejelly), into Russian on Ficbook. It can be found here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9578844/24608835

Thank you very much for the translation, for sharing this work with more of the world! This author can also be found as "Bububushka" on Fanfiction and as "user10567308" on Wattpad. If you read Russian, feel free to check that out!!!: [In My Veins ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9578844)Translated for [Bobbiejelly](https://ficbook.net/translations/by_author?author=Bobbiejelly) by [bububushka](https://ficbook.net/authors/4213535)

####  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	2. 1: Nothin' goes as planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothin' goes as planned… Eve Polastri thinks to herself as she stares at Villanelle's beautiful blonde hair...

_Author's Note:_

This is a related work to "Do You Like Elton John?"

This is the real Chapter 1 because a fake one was posted by accident - Oops!

Have a great one, folks.

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**In My Veins**

* * *

_"Eve Polastri always thought that her first-time sex with Villanelle would be rough; it isn't. At all."_

_OR: Eve Polastri and Villanelle take a blood oath to each other._

_A sort-of sequel to "Do You Like Elton John"._

_Some fighting, some crying, and then some hot, hot, hot, hotel room sex._

_F/F. Eve/Villanelle. Killing Eve. Fanfiction. Rated E for Explicit._

_Spoilers through KE-S03-E05-E06_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Nothin' Goes As Planned**

* * *

_Nothin' goes as planned… Eve Polastri thinks to herself as she stares at Villanelle's beautiful blonde hair..._

* * *

"

How can you just leave your kid brother to watch an Elton John concert on his own in a foreign country while we go off to- where are we going exactly?" Eve Polastri asks Villanelle/Oksana Astankova, her- well, she's really not sure about that part, at all, ever.

"Well, we basically just met last week," Villanelle deadpans as she calls a cab for them both.

"Will he be alright?" Eve asks her, and Villanelle laughs because she has the perfect answer to that one.

"Eve, you realize what I do, so aren't you more reassured that he's not around me anymore, right now, while he's seriously annoying me?" Villanelle smirks at Eve, and she knows she's won, too, when Eve curls her lips into a half-smile in concession.

"Fine, I see your point. But where the hell are we going, and why?" Eve asks as Villanells keeps whistling at these Goddamned London cabs that never see to stop for her, ever.

"Where would you like to go with me, Eve, now that we have these hours alone…?" Villanelle says all seductively, and it makes Eve shiver even though she tries really hard to hide that.

"Well, I live here," Eve deadpans, as if she's offering up her- well, she's sort-of homeless, now. She kind-of has a shitty apartment, but she kind of doesn't, also, so she's not sure what to say.

"We're not going to your shitty apartment, Eve," Villanelle answers that question for her.

"Why?" Eve asks her, and Villanelle rolls her eyes a bit.

"Because it's not pretty enough for you. You'll just stick out like a sore thumb and it's hard on my eyeballs," Villanelle simultaneously deadpans and compliments Eve in one go.

And Eve only recognizes one of those things before she blushes profusely, and at that same moment Villanelle finally calls them a taxi.

"Four Seasons on Fifth," Villanelle tells the driver smoothly, as she slides into the passenger seat, and Eve is relegated to the back.

Eve realizes she's annoyed that Villanelle never crawled in next to her in the backseat, and she realizes she's even more annoyed at herself that she's annoyed at that fact.

"Admit it, Eve, you wish I was _there_ ," Villanelle smirks at Eve, who flushes again, and Eve tries to fight this but she knows she's already lost this one.

_Nothin' goes as planned… Eve Polastri thinks to herself as she stares at Villanelle's beautiful blonde hair... from the back seat of the cab. And then she realizes that that's probably why Villanelle wanted to sit in front of her, so she could feel Eve staring at every inch of her skin..._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author's Note2:_

So, this was posted accidentally on Ao3 with nothing on it.

So I wrote this drabble as fast as I could, and I think I like the minuscule chapter thing.

So here goes, let me know if you want more in the comments!

Take care, much love. Titular Song Reference: " _In My Veins_ " by Andrew Belle.

And shoutout to Hotgitay, who already left some encouragement.

If you want to read something else in the meantime, check out “ **[Do You Like Elton John?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216628)** ” for the Killing Eve prequel, “ [Falling Apart, Barely Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480) ,” for a Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery, Grey’s Anatomy novel, “ [Half-Moon - A Vauseman Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733095) ” for a Alex/Piper OITNB fic, “ [Ice Cream Cake & Three Forks + The All Girls Agrestic Orgy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440539) ” a Weeds Fic, “ [Roller Coasters to Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333170) ” a 13 Reasons Why fic, or “ [Soothe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)” my most recently updated fic, also about MerAdd that I really love writing. BEST WISHES!

_Bobbiejelly_

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING BOBBIEJELLY'S 2ND KILLING EVE STORY EVER! SEE YOU ALL IN THE COMMENTS :D**

* * *

_Author’s Note 3:_

Well, that’s all for now, folks, unfortunately, I must say.

Thanks of course for reading, I will chat with you soon in the comments.

Much love and yours, truly,

bobbiejelly

###  [ **bobbiejelly** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	3. 2: Everything will break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything will break… Even Eve's resolve, eventually, apparently.

_Author's Note:_

Here's Chapter 2 right away!

Shoutout to melodr4ma who already liked this on Ao3 along with Hotgitay!

Enjoy!

See you soon!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**In My Veins**

* * *

_"Eve Polastri always thought that her first-time sex with Villanelle would be rough; it isn't. At all."_

_OR: Eve Polastri and Villanelle take a blood oath to each other._

_A sort-of sequel to "Do You Like Elton John"._

_Some fighting, some crying, and then some hot, hot, hot, hotel room sex._

_F/F. Eve/Villanelle. Killing Eve. Fanfiction. Rated E for Explicit._

_Spoilers through KE-S03-E05-E06_

* * *

**Chapter 2:** **Everything will break**

* * *

_Everything will break… Even Eve's resolve, eventually, apparently._

* * *

Villanelle sings in the car.

That's the first thing that Eve Polastri notices other than her beautiful appearance as she's staring at her from the backseat of this taxi headed, apparently, to 'Four Seasons On Fifth'.

Eve notices this because she's trying not to focus on how sexy Villanelle looks while her blonde locks are cascading backward from the window she's opened up.

Only this only helps so much because Villanelle's singing voice is _also_ quite sexy.

"How do you not know this song?" Villanelle asks her, as if they were some normal two people who had not mutually tried to kill each other at some point during their extremely complicated existence.

"Well, I think you probably travel more than I do?" Eve offers, because the song sounds like it's in Spanish.

"True. Though I actually heard this one live in Rome. Alvaro Soler is very poular there," Villanelle smirks.

 _Of course_ , Villanelle had to bring up _Rome_ of all places, and not by accident, it seems, as she can feel Villanelle eyeing her, turning around in the cab even as Eve tries _and fails_ to look away.

"What song is it?" Eve tries, as she wants to deflect away from the city where she'd first committed murder and also almost ran away to Alaska with Villanelle.

_In that order, if that's important to anyone, ever…_

"Sofia," Villanelle offers easily, as she sings louder and louder at the top of her lungs and the cab driver doesn't seem to mind one little bit.

The city of London is rushing past them at lightning speed and all Eve can think about is how those words might feel if Villanelle were singing them right into her mouth as she kissed her…

"Why are we going to a hotel, anyhow?" Eve finally asks Villanelle again.

Villanelle makes a gesture for Eve to come closer so she can whisper right into her ear something private, and Eve obliges since she's not sure what she'll say.

"Aren't you happy we're going somewhere that probably doesn't have any knives?" Villanelle smirks at Eve now, knowing she's clever at comebacks.

"Aren't YOU, you're the one who got stabbed, shall I remind you!" Eve responds in a bit of a huff.

"Yeah, and I shot you, so aren't you glad we're going somewhere without guns?" Villanelle rolls her eyes at Eve's 'silly' answer.

"Is this hotel even good anyway?" Eve changes the subject so she doesn't have to give that point to Villanelle.

Villanelle motions for Eve to lean in once more, and Eve finally does.

"First of all, of course, it is good, because I always have good taste unlike you. But secondly, and most importantly, does it even matter to you if I'm fucking you there?" Villanelle finally lilts.

And Eve shoots back in her seat completely now, because she doesn't know how she's going to hide the blood-red blush and fluster that's enveloping her entire being at Villanelle suggesting she screw her the second they walk in the door.

_Everything will break… Even Eve's resolve, eventually, apparently. Because since the moment they met, Eve Polastri and Villanelle were destined to be 'more than friends' and much 'more than enemies', and they were destined to be lovers or at least people who have great sex with each other..._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

_Author's Note 2:_

Let me know if you liked this and if you want more!

If you want to read something else in the meantime, check out “[ **Do You Like Elton John?**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216628)” for the Killing Eve prequel, “[Falling Apart, Barely Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)” for a Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery, Grey’s Anatomy novel, “[Half-Moon - A Vauseman Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733095)” for a Alex/Piper OITNB fic, “[Ice Cream Cake & Three Forks + The All Girls Agrestic Orgy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440539)” a Weeds Fic, “[Roller Coasters to Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333170)” a 13 Reasons Why fic, or “[Soothe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)” my most recently updated fic, also about MerAdd that I really love writing. BEST WISHES!

_Bobbiejelly_

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING BOBBIEJELLY'S 2ND KILLING EVE STORY EVER! SEE YOU ALL IN THE COMMENTS :D**

* * *

_Author’s Note 3:_

Well, that’s all for now, folks, unfortunately, I must say.

Thanks of course for reading, I will chat with you soon in the comments.

Much love and yours, truly,

bobbiejelly

###  [ **bobbiejelly** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	4. 3: People say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People say goodbye… Eve muses on this as she thinks of Niko, her husband, who might be dead or alive, but of no fault of Villanelle if he were to be deceased or hurt beyond all repair.

_Author's Note:_

Here's Chapter 3 right away!

Shoutout to Mikachu84, melodr4ma who already liked this on Ao3 along with Hotgitay!

This already 67 hits on Ao3. This is so wild for me. THANKS!

Enjoy!

See you soon!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**In My Veins**

* * *

_"Eve Polastri always thought that her first-time sex with Villanelle would be rough; it isn't. At all."_

_OR: Eve Polastri and Villanelle take a blood oath to each other._

_A sort-of sequel to "Do You Like Elton John"._

_Some fighting, some crying, and then some hot, hot, hot, hotel room sex._

_F/F. Eve/Villanelle. Killing Eve. Fanfiction. Rated E for Explicit._

_Spoilers through KE-S03-E05-E06_

* * *

**Chapter 3: People say goodbye**

* * *

_People say goodbye… Eve muses on this as she thinks of Niko, her husband, who might be dead or alive, but of no fault of Villanelle if he were to be deceased or hurt beyond all repair._

* * *

The moment they land at the hotel, Eve Polastri pays as she chucks a random assortment of bills at the driver, and Villanelle doesn't question it.

Eve has a momentary panic about what Villanelle will do at the checkout counter since she once stole her old passport and credit card and she's not sure which alter-ego the formerly named 'Oksana' person is going to go with here.

Apparently this is one of the easier exchanges because Villanelle produces a (fake?) US passport that says "Emily Miller,'' with her pictures on it in two seconds and she puts on a perfect American accent to go along with it.

Villanelle motions for Eve to give her own stuff up to the counter, and suddenly Eve wishes she had some sort of alter-ego identity because all she has is her _real_ passport that has her _real_ name on it and now anyone who is anyone can see she's checked in with a woman, even if they don't know it was Villanelle.

"Relax, I'll give them a tip if they shred all your records," Villanelle reassures her, half reading her damn mind, and Eve nods despite herself, not knowing or ever wanting to ask how much of a 'tip' she's suggesting.

"Any preferences on the floor?" The attendant asks them, as Villanelle answers without missing a beat.

"The one on the second-highest floor with the largest bed," as she smirks at Eve and this sends Eve into a tailspin of desire.

"What's with the whole 'second-highest floor' thing?" Eve whispers to Villanelle the moment they are out of earshot.

"Easy, it has the best view without being a penthouse. Because everyone would guess if I were in a hotel I'd choose that room, and I don't want anyone to guess where we are," Villanelle shrugs easily as Eve can't deny her good logic.

They can't help but fight in the elevator, as soon as the doors shut, Eve has Villanelle pinned to one wall to yell at her about their previous interactions on the bus, that time.

"Hello, why are YOU yelling at ME? You're the one who knocked your head into mine!" Villanelle bursts out of the hold and pins Eve to the opposite wall.

Eve tries not to focus on how erotic this is, but Villanelle knows better and she grins as she grinds into Eve a little.

"I know you like this Eve. I'm the one who suggested it to your Niko, or whatever, and told him 'you should do this to your wife', I even did it to him, against a school building I think. He was into it, but not as into it as I know you are…" Villanelle husks seductively.

"How did you know that he- that we-?" Eve doesn't finish her question because Villanelle starts to answer her before she can stutter the rest of it.

"I was there the whole time. I watched as he gave you the best night of your life so far. Or maybe the best night of your life so far in a sexual way was when I touched myself thinking of you into that earpiece. Did you do the same to yourself, Eve...?" Villanelle husks at her.

"You _watched me and Niko_!?" Eve tries to get Villanelle to cave to that so she has more time to stall before ever having to answer that last question from Villanelle.

(She doesn't want to explain the whole screwing 'Hugo' who called it a 'threesome' thing to Villanelle, because it's just extremely embarrassing…)

"Yeah, I loved it. I loved watching you scream. I loved watching you come the most…" Villanelle doesn't even flinch one little bit and Eve is now reliving every second of all those orgasms…

"Hypothetically, if he's still alive, are you going to leave him for me if I screw you?" Villanelle asks Eve all out of the blue.

"People say goodbye you know…" Villanelle muses, though she's still got a tender expression in her eyes, showing Eve that she knows Eve will always love Niko and that's why she'd never have hurt him herself.

_People say goodbye… Eve muses on this as she thinks of Niko, her husband, who might be dead or alive, but of no fault of Villanelle if he were to be deceased or hurt beyond all repair._

_Eve thinks more about Villanelle's question and she has no idea what to say or what to think because Villanelle is pressing her body closer and closer in the elevator and all she can think of is how she once killed someone in one of those things and how she'd shown Eve that with a tube of lipstick called 'Love in an Elevator' and all Eve has been thinking since then is Villanelle taking her in one… And now they are in one, and they could do it, and Eve is beyond insane..._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

_Author's Note 2:_

Let me know if you liked this and if you want more!

Planning to live up to its E-Rating soon, soon, soon!

That's it for now, folks, it's getting late here.

I hope to update you in the coming days.

Especially if I get a lot of nice comments!

If you want to read something else in the meantime, check out “[ **Do You Like Elton John?** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216628) ” for the Killing Eve prequel, “ [ Falling Apart, Barely Breathing ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480) ” for a Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery, Grey’s Anatomy novel, “ [ Half-Moon - A Vauseman Valentine ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733095) ” for a Alex/Piper OITNB fic, “ [ Ice Cream Cake & Three Forks + The All Girls Agrestic Orgy ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440539) ” a Weeds Fic, “ [ Roller Coasters to Infinity ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333170) ” a 13 Reasons Why fic, or “ [ Soothe ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)” my most recently updated fic, also about MerAdd that I really love writing. BEST WISHES!

_Bobbiejelly_

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING BOBBIEJELLY'S 2ND KILLING EVE STORY EVER! SEE YOU ALL IN THE COMMENTS :D**

* * *

_Author’s Note 3:_

Well, that’s all for now, folks, unfortunately, I must say.

Thanks of course for reading, I will chat with you soon in the comments.

Much love and yours, truly,

bobbiejelly

###  [ **bobbiejelly** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	5. 4: In Their Own Special Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They shared their undertones of love in their own special way…

_Author's Note:_

Welcome to Chapter 4.

The amount of praise this is getting is beyond me.

THANKS!

Enjoy!

See you soon!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**In My Veins**

* * *

_"Eve Polastri always thought that her first-time sex with Villanelle would be rough; it isn't. At all."_

_OR: Eve Polastri and Villanelle take a blood oath to each other._

_A sort-of sequel to "Do You Like Elton John"._

_Some fighting, some crying, and then some hot, hot, hot, hotel room sex._

_F/F. Eve/Villanelle. Killing Eve. Fanfiction. Rated E for Explicit._

_Spoilers through KE-S03-E05-E06_

* * *

**Chapter 4: In Their Own Special Way**

* * *

_They shared their undertones of love in their own special way…_

* * *

Eve Polastri thinks that Villanelle was going to jump her in the elevator.

And a part of her really wanted her to.

But she doesn't, and Eve is not sure she's more excited or disappointed that Villanelle is grabbing her wrist and leading her to the bedroom.

"First thing's first," Villanelle says, as she shuts all the windows and closes all the blinds so that they do not have an audience for this.

Eve checks the room for bugs and wires and weapons because she can't help herself; that's what MI6 training has done to her over all these years.

Villanelle lets her continue this, but she smirks when Eve crawls under the bed to see if there are any hidden weapons, because she promises she will personally assassinate anyone who tries to interrupt them with her own bare hands.

Eve should be terrified at this casual talk of killing, but Villanelle has desensitized her from the thought, and she actually cares for Oksana's chivalry, quite a bit...

"Care for a toast, to celebrate this moment?" Villanelle muses as she pulls out the hotel champagne.

Normally, Eve never touches the hotel minibars, because she thinks they are too expensive.

But nothing is too lavish for her… Villanelle.

So she nods and Villanelle doesn't bother with any glasses, she just pops it and laps it up with her tongue before passing it to Eve to do the same.

Villanelle stops her after basically two sips though, because she explains she's got morals and she's not going to get Eve drunk to get her laid.

"So that's where you draw the line?! No drunken hookups, that is your line!?" Eve shouts at Villanelle, referring implicitly to all the other random bad and worse things that she has done.

"It's a good line, don't you think? You wouldn't want to be slurring my name, now would you? That would ruin all my fun…" Villanelle muses, like Eve, rolls her eyes and puts the almost completely full bottle back into the minibar fridge.

"Yeah, it's a good line. Consent is sexy and all, you're actually right this time" Eve actually smiles at Villanelle as she nods back at her.

It's funny, in these moments, Eve notices that Villanelle is just so gentle with her, she cherishes her like no one ever has. And Eve really loves that.

She doesn't know how to feel about Villanelle half the time. They go from zero to one-hundred every time they interact.

But Eve knows that a part of her will always is in love with Villanelle.

And that a part of Villanelle will always be in love with her, and Eve could ever be more pleased...

"You know, people show their undying love in their own special way," Villanelle muses to Eve, and Eve is just interested and horny enough to know what this girl has in mind.

"Do you still have that lipstick with the knife in it?" Villanelle muses to Eve with a predatory glare.

Eve is slightly embarrassed as she pulls it out of her purse pocket, but it delights Villanelle who opens it and twists it up so the pointed tip is showing.

"I would like to make a blood oath to you, Eve Polastri," Villanelle offers the knife to Eve, first.

"What are we promising?" Eve asks her.

"Whatever you need to let me sleep with you," Villanelle says to her seductively.

"You can't kill me, or Niko, ever, promise?" Eve adds only two demands to her list.

"Done. All I ask from you, is that you never kill me or Konstantin…" Villanelle mutters, and Eve is surprised she has a soft spot for someone other than herself.

Eve makes the motion with the knife, and then she hands the lipstick back to Villanelle who does the same.

Before they press their thumbs together, Eve asks her if she is 'clean'.

"Of course, I do get regular medical checkups, want to see the note from my gynecologist?" Villanelle offers.

"You never fail to surprise me. I hope you trust me. I have not gotten laid since Hugo, and Niko, then, before that," Eve promises she's been to the doctor since then, so Villanelle need not worry.

"Who the hell is Hugo?" Villanelle asks her in surprise.

"Oh, just press your thumb to mine so you can finally kiss me, dammit, Oksana!" Eve uses Villanelle's old name and that seems to get her full attention.

"As you wish, Eve," Villanelle says to her, locking their bloody hands together.

"You are in my veins forever, Villanelle, are you happy now?!" Eve says to her.

"Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out…" Villanelle hums out. Eve thinks she can hear Villanelle… Singing again!? As she seals their thumbs one last time, before smiling onto this girl's face.

"So, bedroom, Villanelle?" Eve says to her seductively.

"God, and here I thought you'd never ask…" Villanelle husks to her roughly.

_They shared their undertones of love in their own special way…_

_They took a blood oath to each other; an everlasting promise._

_And now the only promises yet to be fulfilled were the ones of flesh untold._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

_ Author's Note 2: _

Let me know if you liked this and if you want more!

Planning to live up to it’s E-Rating probably next Chapter, now that the plot got there.

Hope to update soon!

Especially if I get a lot of nice comments!!!!! 

Thank you all who are following this fic and showing it some love.

If you want to read something else in the meantime, check out “ [ **Do You Like Elton John?** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216628) ” for the Killing Eve prequel!

If you want to read more things that I’ve written that are in a different fandom...

“ [ Falling Apart, Barely Breathing ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480) ” for a Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery, Grey’s Anatomy novel, “ [ Half-Moon - A Vauseman Valentine ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733095) ” for an Alex/Piper OITNB fic, “ [ Ice Cream Cake & Three Forks + The All Girls Agrestic Orgy ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440539) ” a Weeds Fic, “ [ Roller Coasters to Infinity ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333170) ” a 13 Reasons Why fic, or “ [ Soothe ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004) ” my most fav fic, also about MerAdd that I really love writing. BEST WISHES!

_ Bobbiejelly _

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING BOBBIEJELLY'S 2ND KILLING EVE STORY EVER! SEE YOU ALL IN THE COMMENTS :D**

* * *

_Author's Note 3:_

Well, that's all for now, folks, unfortunately, I must say.

Thanks of course for reading, I will chat with you soon in the comments.

Much love and yours, truly,

_bobbiejelly_

[ **bobbiejelly** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	6. 5: All The You Rely On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'All that you rely on, is that Villanelle will always want you, like this…' Eve thinks to herself.

_Author's Note:_

Welcome to Chapter 5.

The amount of praise this is getting is beyond me.

THANKS!

Enjoy!

See you soon!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**In My Veins**

* * *

_"Eve Polastri always thought that her first-time sex with Villanelle would be rough; it isn't. At all."_

_OR: Eve Polastri and Villanelle take a blood oath to each other._

_A sort-of sequel to "Do You Like Elton John"._

_Some fighting, some crying, and then some hot, hot, hot, hotel room sex._

_F/F. Eve/Villanelle. Killing Eve. Fanfiction. Rated E for Explicit._

_Spoilers through KE-S03-E05-E06_

* * *

**Chapter 5: All That You Rely On**

* * *

' _All that you rely on- is that Villanelle will always want you, like this…' Eve thinks to herself._

* * *

At this point, nothing really surprises Eve Polastri. Especially not about Villanelle. Except maybe this.

Eve never expected it to be Villanelle to start crying the moment they reached the bedroom.

But Villanelle does.

And she can't seem to ever, ever stop.

"Hey, are you alright?" Eve asks, genuinely concerned, and also puzzled.

As per usual, Villanelle and Eve had gone from 0 to 100 in a few minutes, and she thought that Villanelle would be tearing off her clothes now as she led her into the bedroom.

But now, Villanelle is crying.

"What's wrong, is it me?" Eve asks her.

"It's not your fault, well, it sort of is, it's just…" Villanelle starts to stammer out.

* * *

"Do you want me to come closer?" Eve offers, not making any sudden movements.

"Yes," Villanelle says audibly.

Eve comes closer to Villanelle on the bed, but she doesn't touch her at all.

Villanelle starts to talk to her, she seems a bit relieved that Eve is not trying to snuggle or something, and she's not reaching for Eve this way, either.

It's a bit confounding- because usually, Villanelle is eternally greedy for Eve's affection.

But this time Villanelle says perfectly still.

* * *

"It's just, the last time we were in a bed together, you stabbed me," Villanelle finally admits why she's sobbing.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry about that, I really am," Eve apologizes profusely.

"I thought you were going to kiss me then. I told you I masturbated thinking about you. And you lied on the bed and I brushed your hair away from your eyes… And you leaned in…" Villanelle stammers.

Eve has never seen her this vulnerable before, not even right after she stabbed her.

This is different; Villanelle's emotional vulnerability is beyond most psychiatrists probably thought she would be capable of.

"Look, you mean everything to me, Eve. You're the one person I could never kill, even before you asked me not to in our blood oath, I could never kill you. And all that you rely on in your life is consistency, and all that I rely on is that you cared for me, and then you stabbed me…" Villanelle shudders, remembering it.

"I really am sorry, Villanelle," Eve really really does mean it.

* * *

"Did you mean it, that you would never kill me?" Villanelle asks her.

"Yeah. I don't think I could kill you now. Not after the day, I stabbed you in your apartment. I looked everywhere for you. I would have looked up open heart surgery tutorials and performed them if I had to save you, but you were gone…" Eve finally answers.

Eve has never told this to Villanelle before- that she came back and tried to save her.

Eve feels it's the right thing to say, now.

"Do you mean that? I mean enough to you now that you could never kill me?" Villanelle asks her.

"Yeah. You do. I killed someone to save you, remember?" Eve reminds her.

"Right. Sorry about that. I guess I just had to see if you had it in you…" Villanelle says a bit sheepishly.

Eve has never seen Villanelle show that emotion before.

Eve enjoys it.

* * *

"Look, even before the blood oath thing, as I said, I could never kill you now, Villanelle," Eve finally promises.

"Okay," Villanelle says to her.

"Okay," Eve finally says to her.

"Is it like this for you? Being afraid for your life? Because normally I am not afraid. I don't care. I get bored when people are scared. But being in a bedroom, on this bed with you, it brought fear back. And I've only been afraid a handful of times…" Villanelle expresses.

"Yes, this is what it's like to be afraid. It's okay to be afraid. You don't have to be afraid of me, now, though. Don't be afraid of me if you're going to have sex with me anyway. I don't want you to feel afraid while we are having sex…" Eve asks of her.

"How do you live your life, have fear, to be afraid all the time?" Villanelle asks her.

Eve feels honored that Villanelle is asking her about human emotions.

It's like she's becoming more of a person, for her.

Eve really, really, likes that.

* * *

"I think there are levels of fear," Eve begins. "I think you get over some fears and that's how you challenge others. When I was small I was afraid of elephants, for example. But then I went to the zoo and saw one and I was okay. Then I became a spy, and then I had to get over a whole lot of fear," Eve explains.

"Is it distracting?" Villanelle asks her.

"Well, is yours?" Eve asks her to elaborate.

"I guess it is, I mean, look at me. I have you in bed with me and I was scared when you sat close to me the first time. I guess I get what you mean- because now that I'm used to you sitting here and telling me you won't stab me, I can stand it. And now I like it," Villanelle explains.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Not now, at least. Not in this room, here and now, I won't," Eve promises.

"Thank you, Eve," Villanelle starts reaching for Eve now, and Eve Polastri welcomes it.

Eve brushes the tears from Villanelle's face, and Villanelle brings her hands to wrap into Eve's hair.

* * *

"Umm, so you know, I've still never done this. The sex with a woman thing, I've never…" Eve finally blurts out.

"I'll be gentle. You are always gentle with me. I'll be gentle…" Villanelle promises.

This time it's Villanelle's turn to reassure Eve.

"You know, the time on the bus, when you kissed me, it was my best kiss," Villanelle twirls Eve's hair in her hands without ever pulling. It feels very nice for Eve.

"Yeah?" Eve says shyly- like she's a little schoolgirl with a crush again.

"Yeah," Villanelle smiles, and Eve's eyes brighten when Villanelle's usual expression slowly starts to return.

It's a smirk, and a predatory grin, and the lust in her eyes that Eve always sees when she is around Villanelle.

' _All that you rely on- is that Villanelle will always want, you like this…' Eve thinks to herself._

' _All that you rely on, is that you can bring desire and humanity into Oksana in a way no one can…' Eve continues to think as she gets lost in Villanelle's eyes._

' _All that you rely on, is that you want Villanelle back, in the very same way…' And then Eve finally stops thinking at all, and she starts to press her forehead to Villanelle's._

_And Villanelle does the very same. And then they just stop there. Staring into each other's eyes._

_And they wait for the perfect moment to finally arrive for them both, together, at last..._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

_Author's Note 2:_

Let me know if you liked this and if you want more!

Planning to live up to it's E-Rating probably next Chapter, now that the plot got there.

Yes, I realize I said that last time, but then I re-read my own description and I forgot that there was a Chapter in between the last one and the… Well I'm not going to give any spoilers.

Hope to update soon!

Especially if I get a lot of nice comments!

Thank you all who are following this fic and showing it some love.

If you want to read something else in the meantime, check out [**Do You Like Elton John?**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216628) for the Killing Eve [In My Veins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237502) fanfiction prequel!

PS. I have not watched yesterday's episode, request that you do not spoiler episode 7 in the comments for me! Thanks!

_Dedications, for May 25, 2020:_

Ao3:

Hotgitay, melodr4ma, for the comments. thegardengate for the Bookmark.

manderlyed, Enono, Thefandomsaretakingovermylife, imdyke, TheWhimsicalBard, badwolfkaily, svtln, OliviaMell241995, Forhekset, Mikachu84, melodr4ma, and Hotgitay as well as 22 guests left kudos on this work! 5 Subscriptions. 34 Kudos. 2 Bookmarks. 10 Comments. 1426 Hits.

Fanfiction:

Maddz2, Absolute fan, Maddz2, queenofevilsmirks for the Reviews. weepingbirch, Maddz2, Kim1997, for the Favs. weepingbirch, queenofevilsmirks, Maddz2 for the Follows. 572 Views.

Wattpad:

yona203, for the Comment. 12 Votes. 131 Reads.

There are also quite a few PM's I've received about this one. Thank you very much to those folks! Have a good one.

AND OF COURSE, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO IS ANONYMOUS, AND TO ALL READERS, PAST PRESENT AND FUTURE!!!!!

_If you want to read more things that I've written that are in a different fandom..._

“[ Falling Apart, Barely Breathing ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480) ” for a Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery, Grey’s Anatomy novel, “ [ Half-Moon - A Vauseman Valentine ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733095) ” for an Alex/Piper OITNB fic, “ [ Ice Cream Cake & Three Forks + The All Girls Agrestic Orgy ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440539) ” a Weeds Fic, “ [ Roller Coasters to Infinity ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333170) ” a 13 Reasons Why fic, or “ [ Soothe ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004) ” my most fav fic, also about MerAdd that I really love writing. And [ Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160)

BEST WISHES!

_Bobbiejelly_

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING BOBBIEJELLY'S 2ND KILLING EVE STORY EVER! SEE YOU ALL IN THE COMMENTS :D**

* * *

_Author's Note 3:_

Well, that's all for now, folks, unfortunately, I must say.

Thanks of course for reading, I will chat with you soon in the comments.

Much love and yours, truly,

_bobbiejelly_

[ **bobbiejelly** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	7. 6: Untitled - Rated Explicit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eve Polastri always thought that her first-time sex with Villanelle would be rough; it isn't. At all."

_Author's Note:_

Welcome to Chapter 6.

The amount of praise this is getting is beyond me.

THANKS!

Enjoy!

See you soon!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**In My Veins**

* * *

_"Eve Polastri always thought that her first-time sex with Villanelle would be rough; it isn't. At all."_

_OR: Eve Polastri and Villanelle take a blood oath to each other._

_A sort-of sequel to "Do You Like Elton John"._

_Some fighting, some crying, and then some hot, hot, hot, hotel room sex._

_F/F. Eve/Villanelle. Killing Eve. Fanfiction. Rated E for Explicit._

_Spoilers through KE-S03-E05-E06_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Untitled - Rated Explicit.**

* * *

_"Eve Polastri always thought that her first-time sex with Villanelle would be rough; it isn't. At all."_

* * *

Eve Polastri vividly remembers the first time she kissed Villanelle.

It was somewhere in London, on a bus, and she smashed her head afterward.

Which was her fault, of course, but she's thinking all about the kissing part now.

She knows Villanelle is also thinking about that first kiss.

Eve can tell by the look in her eye.

The look is predatory, a special predatory reserved for lusting over Eve.

Eve has come to differentiate this look from the other 'predatory look(s)' that Villanelle has.

The only look Eve wants to remember now is the one Villanelle is boring into her head right now.

"Kiss me, Villanelle," Eve dares the other woman to go on.

"Kiss me, Eve," Villanelle husks.

"You kiss me, Villanelle, I started it last time!" Eve husks right back at her.

Eve doesn't want to be the first one to cave this time; Villanelle wants to make sure Eve really wants this.

"Mm, you are right, and you deserve your reward…" Villanelle muses.

And with that, they both lean in.

And this time there's no headbutting.

This time there's no running out for the door.

This time they kiss and they keep kissing.

This time they kiss each other deeply.

"I love the way that you taste, Eve," Villanelle offers as she suckles Eve's lips into her own.

"Likewise," Eve flushes, as she moans out louder than she might have liked to admit to.

"You like me. You really like me. I want to feel your tongue," Villanelle whispers.

"As you wish," Eve banters back and slides her tongue past Villanelle's lips.

This time it's Villanelle's turn to moan, though Eve can feel her grip on tighter to her as she does.

As if Villanelle was literally trying to 'get a grip' and to stop calling out so much.

"I want to hear all your moans for me," Eve demands of Villanelle.

"In your dreams, Eve," Villanelle doesn't submit to Eve.

"Oh, I have heard them all in my dreams," Eve retorts.

"Mm, I bet you wish you could hear me call out for you," Villanelle teases.

"Shut up!" Eve rolls her eyes now, before closing them again.

"Make me!" Villanelle says predictably, and it has the desired effect because Eve shoves her tongue down Villanelle's throat, and Villanelle, to her credit, does not moan, but she gasps.

Eve smirks as she can hear the quick intake of breath as she swirls her tongue all around Villanelle's mouth, exploring every crevice and pushing her tongue to the roof of Villanelle's mouth.

That earns her another gasp, and Eve can't take it anymore, she's pushing Villanelle back on the bed and she's climbing on top of her.

"Do you want me to do you, first?" Villanelle offers.

"Sure, but we are NOT doing the missionary position," Eve demands of Villanelle.

"I'm not sure I have the anatomy for that one," Villanelle snarks, as Eve rolls her eyes.

"I am not lying on my back for you. Not the first time, at least," Eve explains to Villanelle.

"Too boring?" Villanelle teases, as she detaches her lips from Eve's and starts licking up Eve's tender neck.

"Damn right it is," Eve smirks back at Villanelle, and Villanelle smirks back with desire.

"Well, alright, then," Villanelle motions for Eve to start taking off her shirt as she nods as if to say 'we have a deal'.

Eve strips Villanell's shirt. No bra, she notices. _How has she not noticed that before now?_

Villanelle reaches under Eve's shirt to unclasp her bra and throw it somewhere.

Eve makes a show of taking off her shirt over her head, as Villanelle leans up to plant open-mouthed kisses over her stomach.

"Look, I want you here, but can you get off me for a second so we can take our pants off? Normally I would shove you off me but I don't want you to get a concussion," Villanelle offers, as she wiggles from underneath Eve Polastri.

"Mm, right to the point," Eve chuckles, as she undoes her belt and drops her jeans to the floor, and slides her panties down with two fingers.

"You are magnificent," Villanelle purrs as she slides out of her own pants and panties as well.

"As are you," Eve offers back as she takes in the wide expanse of Villanelle's newly exposed skin.

_Eve Polastri always thought that her first-time sex with Villanelle would be rough; it isn't. At all._

It's the tenderest thing, actually. Villanelle offers her fingers to Eve, who sinks down on them slowly.

Eve reaches to slide her own hand into Villanell's folds, and she gasps when she feels the tight wetness over her skin.

Eve has never felt the inside of another woman's vagina before.

Eve's felt her own, of course, though Eve doesn't like to talk about that to most people.

This is different, though. Eve is exploring as she moves her two fingers all around Villanelle's insides.

Eve decides she really likes it, she really, really, likes the way Villanelle is biting her lip not to start moaning, right now.

"You can show me you like it, you know," Eve snarks as she adds her thumb in, to press on Villanelle's clit.

That earns her a real moan, and Eve is beside herself with pleasant emotions.

Her metaphorical upper-hand, though, is short-lived, because Villanelle starts thrusting into her, perfectly hitting her g-spot every time, and she's panting and gasping in a matter of seconds.

"Wow, you really know what you're doing, wow," Eve groans because she's never, ever, been this close so fast before. _Ever._

"Well, I'd like to think I've gained a trick or two here or there, but it's always a joy to explore a new person's body. Most _especially_ yours, Eve. For you, I would stay faithful to, you know. I can't say that I could promise that to anyone else…" Villanelle muses calmly, as Eve starts clenching around her.

"Villanelle-" Eve starts to cry out, as Villanelle backs off to make her last longer.

"What the hell!?" Eve bursts her eyes open, to find Villanelle's fingers reaching up to offer her a taste of herself, as she latches her mouth onto one of Eve's nipples.

"I'm not letting you come before I've even tasted your breasts, yet," Villanelle says lustfully, as she devours Eve's nipple, before moving on to the other one.

"Oh, oh, oh," Eve calls out louder, as she licks her juices off of Villanelle's fingers and she keeps pumping into Villanelle's center, albeit rather erratically.

Eve is impressed at Villanelle's ability to hold off her orgasm, because she's a total mess right now, while Villanelle is only just getting started.

"Mm, I want to make this as good as possible for you, Eve," Villanelle husks as she nibbles Eve's nipples and runs her hands down her back.

"Thanks-" Eve manages as she keeps working for her hand inside Villanells and uses her other hand to hold herself steady on top of Villanelle's hip bone.

Eve can't help but rock herself on Villanelle's thigh, as Eve smirks at the feeling of Eve's wetness on her bare leg, and she tugs Eve's hand out of herself so she can readjust herself into a new position.

"What, you don't want it?" Eve asks Villanelle, puzzled, as she offers the hand to her, but Villanelle asks her to taste her off of her own fingers.

Eve does, and she moans at the taste. _Wow. I have newly acquired a taste for pussy. At least Villanelle's pussy. Who knew all this time? Eve thinks to herself._

Villanelle explains what she has in mind to Eve, whispering into her ear before biting her earlobe.

"Fuck," Eve groans at the thought, as she lets Villanelle slide under her so that Villanelle can lick her from underneath.

"If you don't want to lie down, that's perfectly fine, but I want to have you like this, because I think you will like it the most," Villanelle offers.

_Villanelle is right, Eve thinks to herself. She's totally right, but I do not want to give her the satisfaction…_

"Now that I've gotten my lips onto your sex, you can come whenever you feel like it, Eve," Villanelle offers, as she plunges her tongue right into Eve Polastri's opening.

"OHMYGOD," Eve calls out right away, as Villanelle starts flicking her tongue in and out of her as fast as she can.

Eve forgets herself, she forgets what she's doing, she forgets her own name but she remembers Villanelle's, somehow...

"Oksana," Eve moans out. She's not sure why that one comes out instead but it does.

Villanelle takes it wholeheartedly. This is _Eve_ , after all. And if anyone can make her feel reborn again with her old name, of course, it's her love that has the biblically partnered name of Adam…

Villanelle moves her lips to suckle Eve's folds and lick up her arousal, then she inserts two fingers to Eve's vagina where her tongue just was, and she latches her lips onto Eve's clitoris.

"Oksana, Oksana," Eve chants, as Villanelle continues.

Eve is grasping onto Villanelle's shoulders now, only barely holding herself upright as Villanelle finds both of her sweetest spots in only two seconds.

"Oksana, Oksana, Oksana," Eve calls out for her, as Villanelle suckles on Eve Polastri's clit, and runs her tongue over it, and finally nibbles a bit as she thrusts in and out, hitting Eve's spot with her longest finger every single time.

"OKSANA!" Eve cries out with a shout as she comes undone, and her wetness spills right into Villanelle's waiting mouth.

Villanelle can feel Eve's walls clench around her fingers in waves, as she milks all of Eve's juices, she laps up her whole core. Eve comes once, then again, then again… Villanelle sucks Eve's clit until the aftershocks become benign again, and she keeps giving sex to Eve until the raven-haired woman collapses from total exhaustion on top of her.

"How was that for you, Eve, huh?" Villanelle asks with a smirk.

"Mmmmmm?" Eve mumbles as she tries, but fails to open her eyes right away, as she clings onto Villanelle's body for dear life as she comes down from her climax.

"I said, how was it, the sex for you, Eve?" Villanelle offers again, and this time Eve tries to answer her back.

"Wow, _you'regoodatthat,_ Oksana," Eve says in mostly all in one word, and Villanelle smirks and pulls Eve close so she can cuddle into her, and she brings Eve's lips to her own again, so Eve can taste herself off of her lips.

"Mm," Eve moans and closes her eyes again and opens them. Eve blinks as if she's afraid Villanelle will disappear on her. Eve clings to Villanelle even tighter.

"You're good at that, also. When you come it's the most breathtaking thing I have seen. I swear I want to take you to Alaska so I can have sex with you all day and night," Villanelle offers this for the second time, though even more seriously than the last time in Rome.

"How are you so happy now, when you haven't even had one orgasm, yet?" Eve finally asks her, rather puzzled.

"I have, Eve. When you came for the first time, I did, too, just from watching you come undone for me," Villanelle says to her sincerely.

"Wow," Eve says, at a total loss for words for the umpteenth time in this bedroom.

"Though, if you'd like, you can always give me some more, and I'll gladly return the favor," Villanelle says seductively, as she runs her hands in Eve's hair like she loves to.

"I think that I'd like that," Eve moves to straddle Vilalnelle again, and Villanelle starts moving up against her hand.

_Eve Polastri always thought that her first-time sex with Villanelle would be rough; it isn't. At all._

Eve even says so, to Villanelle, she says to her "I always thought my first-time sex with you would be rough, but it isn't. At all," as she looks up at Villanelle's fluttering eyes.

"Oh, Eve, we can be rough later, only if you want to, and I'm feeling in the mood for it, of course, we can be rough as you want or gentle if you still want that from me..." Villanelle says seductively, as Eve smiles and nods up at her.

"For now, let's just relish the fact that you always knew you would have first-time sex with me, and that I was in your fantasies all along…" Villanelle hushes to Eve.

Villanelle smirks at the predatory grin that Eve's face immediately contorts to, as the love of Villanelle's life starts to give sex to her even more fervently now.

"You always knew there would be first-time sex with me, too. I really like that about you, Oksana," Eve Polastri finally offers her.

When Villanelle finally comes hard from all of Eve Polastri's attention directed only for her, again, it's the most breathtaking sigh, Eve has ever seen, in her entire life.

_Saying they knew they were going to have first-time sex together... It's the closest thing either of them is going to be saying to each other, now, as they spend the night entangled in each other, exploring this new frontier as if they had escaped to paradise at the end of the earth._

_It's the closest they are going to be saying to "I'd give up my past work life for you, forever,"._

_It's the closest thing that Villanelle and Eve Polastri are going to be saying to each other, today, that alludes to an "I love you," that they're considering saying to the other, sometime in the future._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

_Author's Note 2:_

Let me know if you liked this and if you want more!

By all means, the story as I planned it is now complete.

Anything past this I guess could be considered, and "epilogue?"

Or maybe this could become a more multi-Chapter-thing if I can figure out more plot.

Or more Porn. Or a mix of both, whichever, let me know what you're interested most in.

I'm not actually planning to write more than this, but I might be more tempted in the future...

Especially if I get a lot of nice comments!

Thank you all who are following this fic and showing it some love.

If you want to read something else in the meantime, check out [**Do You Like Elton John?**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216628) for the Killing Eve prequel! And the first part of the [Kissing Eve](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749406) series!!!

PS. Have now watched all episodes up to S3-E7, but maybe not everyone has, so I ask that folks are mindful in the reviews.

_Dedications, for May 27, 2020:_

Ao3:

Hotgitay, melodr4ma, for the Comments! Villaksana, adriannax, for the "Kissing Eve" series Bookmarks.

YoonSeok_Never, Villaksana for the "In My Veins" Bookmarks, and 2 more.

KinkyWaverly, villaksana, DarkestGayMoon, Cell4, manderlyed, Enono, Thefandomsaretakingovermylife, imdyke, TheWhimsicalBard, badwolfkaily, svtln, OliviaMell241995, Forhekset, Mikachu84, melodr4ma, and Hotgitay as well as 28 guests left kudos on this work!

7 Subscriptions. 3 Comment Threads. 37 Kudos. 4 Bookmarks. 1435 Hits.

Fanfiction:

Maddz2, Absolute fan, Maddz2, queenofevilsmirks, Maddz2, Guest, for the Reviews.

weepingbirch, queenofevilsmirks, Maddz2, Kim1997, for the Favorites.

weepingbirch, queenofevilsmirks, Maddz2, for the Follows.

And thanks to all of those who Fav/Follow me as an Author! 968 Hits!

Wattpad:

yona203 for the comments!

14 Stars. 2 Comments. 222 Reads.

AND OF COURSE, BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO EVER READS THIS!

_If you want to read more things that I've written that are in a different fandom..._

“[ Falling Apart, Barely Breathing ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480) ” for a Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery, Grey’s Anatomy novel, “ [ Half-Moon - A Vauseman Valentine ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733095) ” for an Alex/Piper OITNB fic, “ [ Ice Cream Cake & Three Forks + The All Girls Agrestic Orgy ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440539) ” a Weeds Fic, “ [ Roller Coasters to Infinity ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333170) ” a 13 Reasons Why fic, or “ [ Soothe ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004) ” my most fav fic, also about MerAdd that I really love writing. And [ Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160)

BEST WISHES!

_Bobbiejelly_

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING BOBBIEJELLY'S 2ND KILLING EVE STORY EVER! SEE YOU ALL IN THE COMMENTS :D**

* * *

_Author's Note 3:_

Well, that's all for now, folks, unfortunately, I must say.

Thanks of course for reading, I will chat with you soon in the comments.

Much love and yours, truly,

_bobbiejelly_

[ **bobbiejelly** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)

* * *

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This work has been translated with permission from its original form - here as you are reading it - from the original author (me, bobbiejelly), into Russian on Ficbook. It can be found here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9578844/24608835

Thank you very much for the translation, for sharing this work with more of the world! This author can also be found as "Bububushka" on Fanfiction and as "user10567308" on Wattpad. If you read Russian, feel free to check that out!!!: [In My Veins ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9578844)Translated for [Bobbiejelly](https://ficbook.net/translations/by_author?author=Bobbiejelly) by [bububushka](https://ficbook.net/authors/4213535)

####  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, friends for reading! Would love to hear in the comments, as well, suggestions of your favorite "Killing Eve" fanfictions for me to read, as I have read very, very, very little of this fandom, myself, to date. Let me know this and your feedback on this work, here, and have a great day! Last but not least, if you'd like a direct follow-up to this Chapter 1, let me know in the comments.
> 
> This work has been translated with permission from the original author (me, bobbiejelly), into Russian on Ficbook. It can be found here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9578844/24608835
> 
> Thank you very much for the translation, for sharing this work with more of the world! This author can also be found as "Bububushka" on Fanfiction and as "user10567308" on Wattpad. If you read Russian, feel free to check that out!!!
> 
> bobbiejelly

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Do You Like Elton John?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216628) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)




End file.
